Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8t - 1}{6t + 1} \div 9$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{-8t - 1}{6t + 1} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-8t - 1) \times 1} {(6t + 1) \times 9}$ $a = \dfrac{-8t - 1}{54t + 9}$